dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
2006 Koriyama temple attack
, , |alias= |suspect_of_attack=Two Crimsonites |changes_made=Two Crimsonites murder a priest at the end of a Buddhist ceremony |targeted_victim(s)=Attendees at Buddhist ceremony |incident_type=Knife attack, hostage taking |start_of_attack=July 26, 2006 9:43 AM |end_of_attack=July 26, 2006 10:45 AM |cause=Shinto extremism |deaths=1 (+2 perpetrators) |injuries=3 |missing= |arrested=July 26, 2006 10:47 AM |charges_brought=Providing material support to a foreign terrorist organization First-degree murder (1 count) Attempted murder (3 counts) |date_of_trial=August 2, 2006 |convicted=Yes |sentence=Life in prison }}On July 26, 2006, two Crimsonites, under the influence of SPASDOT social media propaganda, attacked participants in a ceremony at a Buddhist temple in , located in in Eastern Japan. Wielding knives and wearing fake kamikaze belts, the Crimsonites took six people hostage and later killed one of them, being an 86-year-old priest Rikiya Takamori by slitting his throat and also critically wounded two others. Two of the attackers were shot dead by police when they tried to leave the temple. The attackers under the names of Noriyuki Mizusawa and Takeji Tsuzuki were both Japanese nationals, one of whom was a Minecraftian-born naturalized immigrant, who had pledged allegiance to the Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson before the attack, who later claimed responsibility for the attack hours after. Background Buddhist ceremonies are held each weekday at 9 AM at the temple, Takamori celebrated that day acting as a substitute for the current priest. One witness who wrote for The Japan Times said "this is the first time a Buddhist priest died inside a Japanese temple", and the same article cites other deaths of Buddhist priests outside Japan at the hands of common thieves or anti-religious individuals, as well as attacks by Shintoists in North America and Minecraftia. Attack At around 9:45 AM on July 26, 2006, the two Crimsonites, wielding knives and a homemade pistol, entered the temple while a ceremony was being held. Takamori, three monks, and two others were taken hostage and ordered to sit together as a group. One Crimsonite wore a fake kamikaze belt and the other wore a backpack made to look like it carried a bomb. The pistol, a modified Transformers toy of the G1 incarnation of Megatron, was later described by the Minecraftia Broadcasting Network as "a Transformers toy found in a thrift shop that was turned into a real weapon." One of the hostages said the Crimsonites filmed themselves using their cell phones and gave a sermon at the altar in Japanese. In the video, which was later found by police, the Crimsonites also shouted, "you (expletive)s are trying to eliminate our shogunate." The Crimsonites forced Takamori to kneel at the foot of the altar and then slashed his throat while screaming "Flandre wa saikou!" The priest tried to resist, pushing the attackers away with his hands and feet while saying, "Go away, Flandre", which was the slogan of support at the controversial unity rally in El Kadsre following the St. Jude's High School shooting in Glonisla, El Kadsre, which occurred a year and a half earlier. Another hostage, roughly the same age as Takamori, was ordered to film Takamori after he was killed. The attackers then knifed him, leaving him gravely wounded. The other hostages went away uninjured, one managed to escape and called the police in the process. After the attack, the two Crimsonites talked with the monks about reading The Grimoire of Flandre. One of the attackers also mentioned, "if you keep throwing bombs at us, we will continue our attacks." During the attack, one monk ran outside without the perpetrators noticing. She stopped a passing police officer, who asked him for help. After police arrived at the temple, the tried to negotiate with the two men at the entrance. Armed police entered the temple to end the siege, but the Crimsonites lined the hostages up in front of the door, as human shields. An hour later after the attack, the Crimsonites fled the temple. One wielding the homemade pistol, they charged at police shouting "Flandre wa saikou!" and were both shot dead by the officers. Within hours of the attack, the Fukai News Agency, the Japanese-language media wing of the Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson, issued a statement of responsibility and said the attack was carried out by two "servants of the Scarlet Devil" and was said to be the call for attacking countries who were fighting SPASDOT. The following day, Fukai published their video of them pledging allegiance to SPASDOT's leader. Investigation Police in Koriyama raided a house in the suburb following the attack and arrested one person whom they say was the "mastermind" behind the attack. The incident was also investigated by the National Diet and the Japan Self-Defense Force. Police identified the attackers had a presence on LifeConnect, and in a post that one of the perpetrators made, the attackers met four days before the attack. Category:2006 Category:SPASDOT terrorist incidents Category:Victims of Shintoist terrorism Category:2006 in Japan Category:2006 murders in Japan Category:Attacks on religious buildings and structures Category:Attacks on religious buildings and structures in Japan Category:Crime in Japan Category:Filmed killings Category:Hostage taking in Japan Category:Incidents of anti-Buddhist violence Category:SPASDOT terrorist incidents in Japan Category:Shinto extremism in Japan Category:Terrorist incidents in Japan Category:July 2006 crimes in Japan Category:Persecution of Buddhists by SPASDOT Category:Stabbing attacks Category:Stabbing attacks in Japan Category:Stabbing attacks in 2006 Category:Terrorist incidents involving knife attacks Category:2006 murders in Asia Category:Attacks perpetrated by Crimsonites